dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza
The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza is the third episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The original Japanese title is "Jigoku no masenshi! Seru & Furiza fukkatsu" (地獄の魔戦士!セル&フリーザ復活). The episode first aired on April 23, 1997. Its original American air date was July 31, 2004. Summary The episode begins in Hell with Goku staring down Cell and Frieza. Frieza claims that Goku is now cute, but Goku isn't worried because he's stronger than ever. The Hell guards decide to run because they are afraid of the battle. Frieza and Super Perfect Cell promise Goku that he'll be leaving in pieces, but Goku isn't impressed, so he powers up and actually shakes King Yemma's place and makes Super Perfect Cell and Frieza briefly afraid, but they stop being afraid when they realize Goku can't fully control his strength. The fighting begins in Hell and on Earth. Majuub, Goten, and Trunks decide to fight the Saibamen, Gohan prepares to fight General Rilldo, and Vegeta fights Nappa. Down in Hell Frieza and Super Perfect Cell begin using tricks from the Z Fighters, so Goku makes fun of them and uses Frieza's Destructo Disk like a surfboard. He then gets some stalactites from Hell's walls and turns them into a shield of sort. He bats every attack they send at him away, or else he turns there own attacks against them. It appears that he kills both Frieza and Super Perfect Cell, but Super Perfect Cell regenerates and informs Goku that they are immortal in Hell. Back on Earth Vegeta points out that Nappa isn't any smarter, and he defeats Nappa with one blow, but the two doctors arrive with there Hell Android 17 ready to fight. Vegeta realizes this Android 17 is stronger, but he's not impressed. In another part of the city Trunks, Goten, and Majuub finish off the Saibamen, but General Rilldo manages to turn Gohan's arm into stone causing some damage. Down in Hell Super Perfect Cell uses a Solar Flare to trap Goku, and then he sucks him up through his tail. Super Perfect Cell feels he's now invincible, but Goku surprises him by climbing right back out of the tail. Goku claims he had the better strategy, and that's why he's winning, but Frieza comes up on the other side, and they use the Almighty Light Cage to trap Goku in a cage. Then they use the cage to push him to the torture area of Hell. The torture area is run by an old woman, and she makes Goku think she's a little kid until she shows him her face. She then tells Goku to use the spa and bath at his leisure. He accepts, but the spa turns into a boiling cauldron. Goku finds out he's on the torture tour. The first one is the boiling cauldron torture. Secondly Goku must endure the tickle torture. Third he must endure the scalding sauna torture, and it's guaranteed to make one sweat. Finally Goku is given the Strangling ice torture. The ice strangles Goku's body and makes him immobile. Cell and Frieza come down and reveal that the ice will remain that way for 20 years. On Earth, Android 17 contacts Android 17 and asks him why he hasn't come to merge yet. He then attacks people in the city. Android 18 confronts him and asks why he's killing everything all of the sudden. Instead of answering her, he invites her to join them and tries to hypnotize Android 18. As the episode ends we see Gohan's having problems with General Rilldo, Vegeta's having problems with Android 17, and the rest of the Z fighters are still killing Saibamen. Will Android 18 be able to overcome Android 17's mind control, and can Goku escape his icy prison? Find out on the next GT. Trivia *Goku uses several attacks against Frieza and Cell that would have killed them, had they not been dead and unable to die again. However, in the Kid Buu Saga, when Kid Buu is about to blow up Grand Kai's planet, and again when Vegeta is about to fight Kid Buu, Goku makes it clear that people can die again while already dead, in which case they are erased from existence. *Unlike in Dragon Ball Z, dead villains like Frieza and Cell do not have halos over their heads. *This is the second time Frieza teams up with Cell, the first being in the Dragon Ball Z episode, "Warriors of the Dead". *This is the first time Hell is ever associated with tortures. *Frieza can use Krillin's Destructo Disk in this episode. But it is Cell who knows how to use the other Z Fighters' techniques like the Destructo Disk, and in Dragonball Z, Frieza uses a different-colored energy disk that follows Goku around. *In this episode, Cell can extend his tail to absorb Goku. He has never been shown to do this in Dragonball Z, however, he possesses the cells of both Nameks and Frieza, and Nameks can stretch while Frieza has been shown to do the same in his second form. *During his fight with Cell and Frieza, when Cell fires the Kamehameha, Goku says give him some credit. As a matter of fact the Kamehameha was created by Master Roshi, not Goku. Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT